The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and method for changing at least one characteristic thereof and a semiconductor system including the semiconductor device.
For non-volatile memory devices, there exist specifications on endurance (e.g., the number of times that erase and program operations can be performed) and retention (e.g., a period of time while data can be retained). Accordingly, when the quantities of the erase operations and/or program operations increase, fail data may occur in non-volatile memory devices. When the fail data cannot be recovered, data reliability may decrease.